disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/Fanfics: Doctor who AU
This is an AU in which when 10 regenerated the FIRST time, he didn't stay the same, he became 11! Rawr "Im Regenerating." The Doctor says, looking at his hands. "I dont want to go!" He says, tears in his eyes before he suddenly bursts into flames, screaming. His fetures changed almost suddenly, but he was still screaming. It stopped abruptly, and he stumbled a bit. "Legs!" He excalimed suddenly, looking down. "Still got legs. Good." He then went to exaime the rest of his body. "Arms, hands, ooh! Fingers!" He waves his hand around. "Lots of fingers." he says. He feels his ears. "Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, eh, I've had worse." He shrugs. "Chin, blimey.Hair?" He feels the back of his head. "Im a girl!" He screams. He feels his adams apple, and sighs. "No, no. Im not a girl" He pulls his floppy hair down in front of his eyes. "And still not ginger!" he thinks for a moment. "Something else, something important..." He says and then suddenly remebers they are there. "Rose! Donna! Jack!" He smiles. "WHAT. THE. BLOOMING." Donna stutters. "You......doctor.." Rose stutters. "Rose, its still me." He smiles. He takes her hand and gives a little smirk. His eyes were so much different, but yet the same in so many ways. "I..I know..." "CAN SOMEBODY TEL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?!" Donna yells. "Its called regenration." Jack says. "When Im dying, my body changes into somebody else! Still me though!" THe doctor smiles. "Ok, not the strangest thing i guess. " She shrugs. "Really?" He said. "Ive seen stranger, spaceman." SHe smirks. He smiles and jerks back into the chair. He coughs out some gold light and hits his chest. "Im ok! Thats normal." He says to rose."Hm. Im craving an apple. Can I have an apple?" He asks. Jack raises an eyebrow and walks back to the kitchen, and Rose and donna help the doctor up. They take him back with him and sit him down. "Still a little out of it." He groans and jack hands him an apple, which he instantly gags up. "Whats that?" He spat. "An apple." "Well, thats rubbish. Give me something else." He said. Rose hands him yogurt which he spits into the sink. "No, no. Just stiff with bits." He pouts. After gagging up a million other things, he finally settled on Fish fingers and custard, which nearly made jack barf. Rose and Donna watched the doctor, who was eating like he was a 5 year old they had just given ice cream. "Im still a little shocked." Donna says. "Im not...its just.... Again! I thought I finally..." She started to sob. "Hey, come on. Its ok, right?" "I know, but...I went through this once before. When he became the one we knew...and...." Her voice trails off. "It'll be okay. Besides, mabye this one will be less thick." Donna smirks. Rose laughs. "Yeah, mabye." "Well! TIme to fight daleks!" He smiles. "But not like this." He says and runs to the wardrobe. The follow. He was already in front of the mirrior, with an outfit picked. He began to change. "Whoa! Hey! Curtain or something!" Donna says. "Leave the room if it bothers you. He says. He throws the tie to one of the stands. Donna heads for the door but rose stays put. "Are you coming?" She says. "Nope." Rose shakes her head. Donna rolls her eyes and leaves. Finally the Doctor was changed into a tweed jacket, a white button-down, suspenders, and brown pants. "Whaddya think?" He smiled. "Perfect." Rose says. "Wait! It needs something." He says and runs for the top, sliding back down the railing with a red peice of cloth. "Whats that?" Rose says. He holds up a finger, slings it on his neck, and ties it into a bowtie. "Come on!" He says running to the consol room. "Nice look." Jack says when they run in. "But lose the bowtie." "No! Bowties are cool! Right donna?" "No. You look like an idiot as always." She teases. "I love it." Rose smiles and his eyes light up. Suddenly the TARDIS jerks and they are flung to the other side. "Were being transmatted!" The doctor exclaims. He scrambles for the door and peeks out, seeing a dalek fleet."Well, go big or go home." He said, fixed his bowtie, and walked out, with rose and jack behind him. Donna follows but is shut in. "Donna!" He exclaims and runs back, but the doors wont open. "What do you want. Get her out." He says as a dalek comes into the light. "This is not dalek, origin. It is Time Lord Treachery!" It exclaims. "Dispose of the TARDIS." It orders and it plunges down, into fire. He watches it slowly being engulfed. "NO!" Rose screamed. The doctor just stared and laughed a bit. "Oh, You have made a very big mistake. You know why? Because my freind was in there. And you killed her. So, what do I suggest?" He says calmly. "Run." He says, with fire in his eyes. "Doctor, you don't scare me." The dalek said. But it did scare rose and jack a little. They had never seen him like that. ~`~ Donna gasps in the heat. The TARDIS was trying its best to protect her, but it was no use. Donna suddenly saw the jar start to glow. She tapped it a little bit, and placed her hand on it. Suddenly it broke, with light going everywhere. Out of that light swirlied...the doctor! But, not NEW doctor, HER doctor."Doctor, Its you" She exclaims. "Oh yes." He smiles. She sits for a minute than says "Your naked." "Oh yes." He replies. ~`~ "Total TARDIS destruction in 10 rels. Nine, Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." "The TARDIS has been destroyed. Tell me, doctor, WHat do you feel? Anger, sorrow?" "Yes." He says calmly. "And, if these emotions are so important, Surely, we have enhanced you?" He says. "Yeah? Well feel this!" Jack says, whipping out his gun. He shoots a dalek, who screams EXTERMINATE and zaps him. "Jack!" Rose screams. "No. No!" "Its ok." he hugs her. He pulls her face into his chest so she wont see jack smirking at him. "Take them to the vault. They are the playthings of davros now." ~`~ "All repaired! Lovely, shush. Nobody knows were here, got to keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you cant ever drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner!" The clone doctor says. He looks at the blue suit he was wearing. "I like blue. What do you think?" "You.Are.Bonkers." Donna says. "Why? Whats wrong with blue?" He says. "Is that what you do? Lop a bit off and grow a new one? Your like worms!" Hey guys! Any kind of consturctive critisim you have, can you please put it down? Im going to be putting this in a talent show, so yeah. Anyone, just grammer errors, speeling errors, or anything I got wrong or left out would be great! Thank you guys so much! Category:Blog posts